For many years, toy ovens have been extremely popular products for use by children, enabling a child to cook, on a small scale, various products specially designed for use by children. Such products include craft items, and various toy or play products. Although numerous products have been constructed for use by children in connection with toy ovens and toy ovens have been extremely popular products sold in the marketplace for numerous years, currently available toy ovens continue to suffer from common drawbacks which have been incapable of being fully eliminated.
One of the principal difficulties encountered with toy ovens is insufficient safety features, e.g., preventing injury to a child in connection with the heat and electricity associated with the oven. Although numerous developments have been made in an attempt to provide a safe oven which is inaccessible to a child when hot, such prior art constructions have failed to be fully effective in limiting potential injuries.
While several advances have been made to prevent access to the internal parts of the oven while the temperature of these parts of the oven exceed a safe value, external portions of the oven may still become very hot to the touch and may provide mild to severe burns, the former discouraging use of the appliance and the latter creating liability for its maker.